This invention is concerned with a method and apparatus for the non-surgical, reversible sterilization of females and is related to my prior patent entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR NON-SURGICAL REVERSIBLE STERILIZATION OF FEMALES filed Feb. 26, 1973, Ser. No. 33,813, issued Apr. 23, 1974 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,767 and re-issued on Aug. 9, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,345.
In the field of birth control, contraception prevention methods are considerably more acceptable for controlling population growth than abortion. Each of the methods either conventionally available for contraception, or suggested for that purpose have had inherent limitations proscribing their overall applicability and effectiveness.
Ideally, any contraceptive method should be 100% effective in its prevention; should not interfere with sexual relationships; and should be low in cost, taking into consideration the effective life of the contraceptive. In addition, the contraceptive method should not embrace physiological, or psychological side-effects, and ideally should be reversible.
Devices such as condoms, diaphragms and vaginal foams are in general highly unreliable. Intra-uterine devices are limited in their application and often cause irritation, discomfort and heavy bleeding. They may also be rejected without the knowledge of the wearer, resulting in pregnancy. The contraceptive pill interferes with the normal hormone balance and as more about its side effects is learned its acceptability among potential users is diminished.
There are two methods in wide use today which are generally considered to be effective contraceptive methods. These are oviduct ligation (including electrocautery and rubber ring techniques) for females and vasectomies for males. In both of these methods the reproductive ducts are severed, or made discontinuous, and these techniques, if properly performed (and there is no natural regeneration) are 100% effective. Both methods, however, require surgery and both are difficult, if not impossible to reverse and restore normal reproductive capacity.
It has been well-established that a primary cause of infertility in females is blockage of the oviducts from the uterus. The ovum when discharged is absorbed by the body and is thereby prevented from coming in contact with the sperm, negating conception. Females having this natural condition normally do not even recognize its existence and there are no known side effects, aside from infertility. Accordingly, there have been numerous recent teachings of artificial methods and devices for blocking the oviduct to impart sterility. A sample of such teachings are referred to in my prior patent.
Suffice to say that none of the arrangements heretofore promulgated can be reversed without surgery. Those which are capable of non-surgical reversal are substantially less than 100% effective.
Accordingly it is the object of this invention to overcome deficiencies in conventional contraceptive techniques as aforementioned and provide a method and apparatus which is both non-surgical and reversible.
It is another object of this invention to provide a contraceptive method which is safe, consistently reliable, and relatively inexpensive.
It is another object of this invention to provide a reversible uterine block without the necessity of employing fluoroscopic techniques, but with similar reliability.
It is a still further object of this invention to satisfy the foregoing objects utilizing conventional operating hysteroscopes having a professional familiarity to gynecologists, and thereby greater acceptability and ease of use.